One or more embodiments relate to managing network information.
Communication networks continue to evolve to meet consumer demand for faster and more efficient dissemination of information including multimedia data. While several solutions have been proposed for increasing the throughput and efficiency (e.g., cost/bit delivered) of data dissemination on various communication networks, improvements are still required.